Redeemed
by Twistedamber
Summary: Hermione is excited for her sixth year at Hogwarts but even before she arrives she notices Snape acting strange.. please please review! if you dont tell me why you like my story it makes me unmotivated to write more :(
1. Chapter 1: To Hogwarts

Chapter One: To Hogwarts

Hermione Jean Granger stood in the backyard of the burrow with the biggest smile on her face. Her and Ginny Weasley were watching her brothers fly around on their old cleansweep broomsticks in a makeshift Quidditch match in which they were using peaches, plums, and a cantaloupe.

"Idiots, the lot of them." Ginny muttered. "Come on Hermione we better start packing." Ginny took her wrist and tugged her through the threshold of the kitchen she tore her eyes away after watching Harry almost crash into a tree which was rewarded with whoops and hollers from the other boys. They were all leaving for the Hogwarts train tomorrow and Hermione was excited for their sixth year.

Last night when Harry arrived with Albus Dumbledore the twins, Fred and George, were taking bets on who the next defense against the dark arts teacher would be but Harry had said it would be a man named Horace Slughorn as that's who him and Dumbledore had just visited. The girls stopped once they shut the kitchen door behind them in surprise. Molly weasley was sitting at the long wooden dining table talking to Severus Snape, the potions master at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley said at once. "Your father and I got you an early birthday gift come and I'll show you!" she ushered Ginny into the living room all thoughts of packing apparently forgotten. Hermione awkwardly stood there completely aware of Snape's black eyed gaze on her and the last thing she wanted to do was look into those bottomless cold eyes. He openly hated Gryffindors as he was head of the Slytherin house where most gits were put and he especially loathed her, Ron, and Harry most of the Weasleys too, actually, which spiked her curiosity as to why he was here at all. He had a nasty temper and sarcastically showed it so openly so it surprised Hermione that he bothered to speak to her at all.

"Miss Granger." he said in his baritone voice acknowledging her presence it sent chills down her spine.

"Professor." she replied curtly. Why won't he look somewhere else? But she was saved as the guys came bustling through the kitchen door and Hermione moved to the other side of the table, (closer to Snape), to allow them through. They were all very dirty.

"Did you see when Harry crashed?" Fred started, giving Harry a whack on the shoulders and George mimed Harry's face and they all got sucked into cackling again. Hermione tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and glanced at Snape's reaction of course he had a look of pure annoyance at the four boys but then he to Hermione again with a snap.

"Give this to Molly and make yourself useful for once." as though Hermione wasn't useful… She took the potion vial already knowing by the color and consistency that it's purpose was to stop a werewolf transformation most likely for Lupin (three days till the full moon).

"What are you doing here?" Fred asked bravely to Snape who obviously looked like he was wasting his time being here. Their fingers brushed as she took the vial and his hands were so cold it only added to his menacing reputation.

"I don't see how that's any of your concern Weasley." he said coldly and with a loud CRACK he apparated and was gone.

"What's that he gave you?" Ron asked her.

"Potion for Lupin/"

"How do you know?" George asked and she gave them a look.

"Oh, right, of course you know everything!" Ron sniggered and the boys left up the stairs in a horde leaving Hermione to head into the living room. The burrow was small and somewhat shabby but it was the Weasley's home and very welcoming.

"Mrs. Weasley." Hermione handed her the vial and watched as Ginny gushed over her new owl who's feathers were the exact same shade fo flaming red as Ginny's hair.

"Her name will be Circe thank you!" she hugged her mother. "We still have to pack." Circe perched herself on Ginny's shoulder. They headed up the stairs side by side into the room they shared on the second floor.

"Why do you think Snape keeps hanging around so much?" Ginny asked and led the way into the tiny room.

"Got me." Hermione said back. Come to think of it he was around a lot more with business from the Order but at Flourish and Blotts when they were buying their new spell books and his almost constant presence at the Burrow? The Order must be keeping him real busy.

"Earth to Hermione." Ginny said.

"What?"

"I said am I going to be able to trust Crookshanks with Circe sleeping In here with us tonight?"

"Um, I'll put him in his carrier." she smiled as they packed for tomorrow.

Mrs. Weasley had outdone herself with dinner tonight but she usually did every last meal they had together before term started. Hermione was helping herself to a pork chop when Ginny elbowed her and she looked up out the kitchen door window seeing Snape in deep conversation with Mr. Weasley.

"What is going on?" Ginny asked but all Hermione could do was shrug. Hermione stared through the window and as if he sensed her looking Snape turned meeting her gaze through the glass before returning to Mr. Weasley just as quickly. Lupin and Tonks walked in greeting everybody and while everyone was occupied she saw George slip a nosebleed nougat into Ron's soup. George met her eyes knowing he had been caught and screwed up his face sticking his tongue out at her and she did it right back.

"He's still watching you." Ginny whispered and Hermione stiffened.

"Well, don't look at him! I have a feeling he has something really mean planned for us this year."

"What're you two whisper ring about?" Harry asked. Mrs. Weasley snatched Ron's soup up in time.

"Nothing." they said together and giggled. They all managed to stuff cake into their full stomachs before tea and then bed.

Everyone was bustling and hurrying about the house next morning half of them finished packing while the other half ate breakfast and then switched off. Mr. Weasley had done the usual enchantment on the car so they would all fit and then they were off to King's Cross. Hermione watched Ginny croon over Circe she adored that owl they all had twenty minutes to hop onto the platform and load their trunks onto the train. Fred and George went first followed by Ginny then Ron Hermione went after him with Harry behind her. She was excited Hogwarts was the best place she'd ever been and Hermione poured through her new books trying to learn everything she could ahead of time.

There were people hustling to get trunks on the train and say goodbye to their loved ones. Hermione returned the smiles and waves she got from Luna, Neville, and Seamus. Hermione grabbed Crookshanks' cat carrier onto the train first to claim an empty seat. She had some difficulty with her trunk and suitcase especially with her purse over her shoulder she looked around for the twins or anyone to help but she didn't see them anywhere.

"Damn!" she exclaimed out of frustration almost kicking her suitcase full of texts.

"Lucky we aren't at Hogwarts Granger or that would have cost you points." came that painfully familiar voice and Hermione inwardly groaned. Seriously at the train too! What the hell was up with him? She met Snape's smirk with her own expressionless face.

"Where's your boyfriends, Granger?" came another familiar cold voice of Draco Malfoy who was, as usual, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione huffed and ignored them all seizing the handle on her trunk again instead of punching Malfoy in the face (again) you'd think he'd learn just because she was Muggle born didn't mean she couldn't take care of herself.

"Let me do it, silly girl." Snape snapped and waved his wand at her luggage which magically floated in the air. "Well?" he said motioning for her to get in. She led him to her compartment and was relieved to see Ginny and Luna there also. They stared as Snape appeared with her floating luggage. Hermione's face heated but honestly she was as stunned as they were. When her luggage was settled she muttered a thank you but he was already turning to leave she felt relieved but Luna stopped him and called him back.

"Excuse me, but Professor, what are you doing on the train?" she asked. In her tinkling high innocent voice. What the hell Luna, she thought he was almost gone! She watched him turn his black eyes glittering coldy glaring at her but didn't seem to phase Luna at all. Ginny was looking between all three of them silently.

"If you must know I'm supervising the train this year." he turned on his heel and stalked off tot eh fron of the train.

"Something if up." Ginny exclaimed as Hermione finally let out a breath. "Diagon Alley, the house, now the platform.? Maybe he was sent to secretly guard us or something he did help you with your luggage."

Hermione snorted. "He could have been nicer about it he practically pushed me out of the way and called me a 'silly girl'" she mimicked the way he talked perfectly making Ginny laugh. Luna buried her nose in the Ouibbler her father's magazine and she was reading it upside down but she always read it this way so it was practically normal. Hermione squirmed in her seat still slightly uncomfortable.

"Here." Ginny said, handing her a piece of Drooble's best blowing gum. "Take your mind off of it." They all talked about what their summer vacation was like was Ginny and Hermione had done before she got to the burrow. Luna even shared her tale of finally discovering nargles in her father's radish gardens. Hermione wasn't quite sure whether to believe her or not. Around Lunchtime the witch with the trolley came around and Hermione got a chocolate frog and a bottle of pumpkin juice. Harry and Ron were on the other side muttering about mentals.

"There you are!" she exclaimed.

"Where else would we be?" Ron shot back, sniggering.

"Bunked with Fred and George." Harry replied and they had to leave so the trolley could pass by. She walked back to her seat to eat her makeshift lunch.

"Do Ron and Harry seem a little distant to you?" she asked Ginny.

"Kinda. I told mom they were getting bored and starting to fondle each other." Ginny laughed. "She made them leave Ron's door open all summer!" Luna smiled behind her magazine. Malfoy stumbled past their compartment with a determined look on his face probably seeking to bully someone and he saw them and stopped, smirking.

"Ah, Granger. No boyfriends again I see. Did you switch teams when they found out you were opening your legs for both of them?" Ginny stood.

"Go on Malfoy before I give you a bogey hex you'll be begging for me to undo." He took a step forward

"Is that so?"

"Move along, Draco." came Snape's bored voice and Malfoy gave a sneer but kept going up the train. Hermione half expected the potions master to stop and jeer at them again but he paid them no mind as he walked past, black robes billowing behind him.

"I have a feeling something big is going to change this year." Ginny said eating her pumpkin pasty. So do I, Hermione thought.

It was getting dark when the train finally stopped they already changed into their uniforms. As they got off of the train Hagrid was there towering over everyone calling the first years as usual. Hermione said hi to him as her and Ginny parted ways. She caught up to Harry and Ron. Snape was looming closeby and Hermione already had enough of him for her entire life.

"Hey, Hermione!" Fred called and she watched Snape look between them with disgust. She shrugged it off as him and his twin sandwiched her between them.

"Shouldn't you be out of school by now?" teased George putting an arm around her shoulders.

"You are soo much smarter than us." Fred exclaimed knocking his arm off to replace it with his own. They loved to tease her and she teased them right back.

"Shouldn't you be bothering Angelina Johnson or Katie Bell?" She suggested.

"Yeah," Ron but in talking Hermione's hand and she flushed red. "Get your own girl." It's not like Ron and her were dating because they weren't. Harry just laughed as they reached the castle doors. Everyone headed to their assigned house tables but Professor McGonagall called her aside.

"Miss Granger, a word if you please!" she told Ron and Harry to go on and save her a seat.

"No trouble, Professor?"

"No, no. You won't be needing a time turner this year due to your regular schedule this year." her face fell.

"What? But surely I signed up for extra courses!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, but you don't need them. If you want to be here next year you need to lessen your courses. You will have more free periods in your week." Hermione nodded.

"I've found these two snogging in the dungeons already." came that cold voice. If Hermione didn't think she was paranoid she'd swear Snape was following her. He was leading an embarrassed looking Ginny and Dean Thomas and Hermione his her smile. It was so like Ginny to do this! McGonagall sighed.

"Well, since tern hasn't really started yet a warning is appropriate. Get to the great hall." she ushered Dean on.

"Are we clear Miss Granger?" she asked Hermione around Snape's tight lipped sneer.

"Yes, Professor." Ginny linked her arm though hers and they walked to their seats.

"Really, Ginny? Already?"

"No points were taken!" she said and they sat through the sorting before Dumbledore stood for his yearly speech Hermione saw his hand hooked somewhat blackened as though burned. She looked at everyone else but they didn't seem to notice. It was the one year Hermione didn't hand on to Dumbledore's every word instead she was trying to ignore the prickly sensation that Snape might be looking at her. She glanced up to what she thought would be sneaky but for once she was wrong and their gazes locked. Hermione made somewhat of a confused face and looked at her finger in her lap.

"And I am pleased to inform you that my old dear friend Horace Slughorn will be taking up the potions position," there was a moment of stunned silence. Hermione already knew and why not he's been after that job for years. "And Severus Snape will be filling in Defense against the dark arts!"

"Mental." she heard Harry mutter and when she gave him a questioning look he whispered 'tell you later.'

Their gazes locked again she was noticing his recent change in behavior he was indeed ordered to keep a closer watch on the Granger girl by the entire Order itself. He was yet to know of the Dark Lord's plans for her and his Dark Mark remained dormant under his sleeve. They thought it strange he had offered his assistance so willingly but to Snape ever since fourth year at the Yule Ball, Snape took one look at her in that pink dress and the temptations began. He had kept himself under control and impassive all last year and he hoped to remain so this year. She's underage..and a student..your student. He nodded when Albus announced his new position and he went from Granger's knowing gaze to Potter and Weasley's look of horror, he inwardly smirked and listened into their conversations.

"So, what's all the mental talk about?" Hermione started on Harry at dessert.

"Slughorn. It's like he wants my undivided attention all the time. He's started this stupid Slug Club the first part is tomorrow night and we have to bring someone."

"Sounds like he's in love with you." Ginny said around her ice cream and Hermione giggled.

"Speaking of, Ginny come with me to the party." Harry pleaded.

'I"ll think about it." she smiled and Harry nudged Ron's elbow.

"Hermione will you come with me?"

"Of course, Ron." she beamed at him. She glanced up at the teacher's table again and sighed with relief he was in deep conversation with McGonagall.

"Why're you so jumpy?" Harry asked her and Ginny answered for her.

"She thinks Snape is being weird around her following her or something." she felt the prick..it's like he knew they were talking about him!

"Why didn't you tell us! We could have been your body guards or something." Ron said with his mouth full.

"Well you weren't exactly next to me on the train." she sniffed, annoyed.

After dinner they received their common room password and they were off to bed she didn't look at Snape again it was too strange. Hermione climbed into her familiar bed feeling like she was at her home away from home.

Snape was in his study a room attached to his classroom. He was gazing intently into the fire and fingering his second glass of wine. HE was such a skilled Legillimens practicer that he could hear their conversation at dinner it will be more difficult for him to look out for Granger with Potter and the youngest two Weasley's knowing. He didn't understand why no one would mention she might be particularly unsafe in the future she was almost of age afterall… almost but not quite he thought through gritted teeth. He glanced at the clock about one in the morning and then his Dark Mark burned as this was what he was waiting for.

At breakfast the next morning Hermione noticed with obvious comfort that Snape was absent from breakfast she was probably being paranoid anyway. Their schedules were passed around Care of magical Creatures, Potions, Double Transfiguration and double Defense against the dark arts. Her stomach twisted at the last class and she ate as much breakfast as she could manage but was hard to get those black eyes out of her mind as they were almost everywhere now….

**I would just like to add that I made fred and george one year ahead of the trio instead of two yes I know it's a mistake I have done this on purpose! And I don't own anything harry potter related just my odd dream xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2: The Party

_**I think this chapter is somewhat shorter than the first and this is my first harry potter fanfic ever I love snape and Hermione its like a forbidden love kinda thing. I also love reviews please review! I like to hear your thoughts on my writing and to be honest the good reviews keep me motivated to write a next chapter so aka I kinda need them haha thank you and I hope you enjoy chapter two!**_

**Chapter Two: The Party**

Hagrid was very cheerful and Harry, Ron, and Hermione couldn't help but be cheerful with him although his class was extremely boring all they did the whole period was sketch and label the important parts of a Bowtruckle to be handed in at the end of the lesson.

"Any funny Snape business?" Ron asked and she shook her head.

"Not today just yet." but she realized he had been teasing her. The only one who believed her was Ginny though she said it very nonchalantly at dinner and maybe Luna but they were both fifth years. Finally, the bell rang and she turned in her sketches and they headed off to Potions. Everyone was curious as to how the new Professor would be. The room wasn't as drafty or cold as when Snape had been down here and most of his things had been moved except the creepy slimy things floating in jars around the room. Once everyone had arrived she observed him he had years on him somewhat of a pug face and a little large but Hermione sense the man knew his potions.

"Today, I have several potions laid out before you and you will unknowingly pick one and attempt to brew it yourself. This is an Advanced potion making class and I expect you to outshine the normal class, but don't tell them I sad that! You may begin!"

Hermione walked up the potion line naming them all as she went. Love potion, felix felices, a potion to cure poison, and a potion to make someone braver. She chose the last one mainly because she loved the light blue color it became. She set her fire and began weighing her cut ingredients when the door burst open and in came Harry and Ron..they weren't even in the advanced class!

Slughorn looked up obviously pleased to see Harry.

"Potter my dear boy, oh, and Potter's friend Rupert is it?"

"Ron," she shrugged it off.

"We came to take your class but it wasn't added to our schedules just yet." Harry said.

"Wonderful. I have two extra texts on the shelf. Pick a potion off the table and brew a duplicate."

Hermione added her ingredients and stirred three times clockwise then counter clockwise.

"Hello there." Ron smiled at Lavender Brown in such a flirtatious mannor she tipped over her potion and it started smoking.

"Ronald." she breathed as he walked past. This surprisingly annoyed Hermione as by the end of the class she turned in a vial of her potion with her name on it. When no one was looking she quickly filled another dose and shoved it in her bag as they all headed off to lunch.

The Great Hall, already packed with students, smelled wonderful and Hermione was starving. Ginny called them over and she sat next to her redheaded friend.

"Defense against the Dark Arts was interesting we're taking a more practical approach finally." Ginny said.

"Practical?" Fred asked as him and George sat across from them.

"Yeah, like actual wandwork instead of years of notes." Ginny exclaimed. "It was actually interesting!"

"Snape wasn't nasty?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked as though she just thought of this.

"He was quite pleasant actually even went around the room to help everyone."

"That doesn't sound like him at all." George frowned.

"He's probably just happy he finally got the job he wanted." Hermione said and instantly wished she hadn't they all went quiet and watched her. Why did she defend Snape it's not like he was anything but rude to her.

"She's just grateful he enchanted and put her luggage away on the train." Ginny said quickly and the subject was dropped and replaced with Quidditch as Harry was made Captain and would be holding tryouts next month.

"Transfiguation next with Slytherin I wonder what she has planned for us?" Harry said on their way to the classroom. McGonagall was head of Gryffindor house and you would think she would favor them like Snape favored Slytherins but no everyone was equal in her eyes.

"Welcome back." she said almost shooting a look at Malfoy as he looked at Harry and sniggered.

"Today you will be Transfiguring your hair color. Groups of four. Begin." They weren't surprised McGonagall always got to the point. They were surprised though that Malfoy left Crabbe and Goyle with Pansy Parkinson and Zabini. They watched as he sauntered forward to their group.

"Mind if I join?" he spat.

"Yes!" they all said at once. He smirked and Harry held Ron back as he tried to go at Malfoy.

"I've heard what you've been saying, Malfoy!" Ron spat. "And neither one of us has ever touched Hermione that way." She snorted.

"Like telling him will be doing any good."

"Finally sticking up for yourself, Granger?" he spat as she changed her hair blond then blue.

"Not bad." Ron said to her making her blush.

"How sweet." Draco laughed and finally McGonagall finally seeing trouble told Malfoy to head to the other side of the classroom.

"What a git." Ron scowled and turned his hair black. None of them wanted to admit that they were actually somewhat looking forward to Snape's lesson Ginny said he was pleasant and she was in Gryffindor! It was drafty in the room but that was normal per Snape. He wasn't there yet and usually Hermione would sit in the front but she took the back seat with Ron and Harry.

"Good Afternoon." Snape said, coming from a door in the back of the classroom after he shut it the door vanished back to the stone wall.

"Today we are all going to take amore practical approach to the Dark Arts. What good is notes without practice?" he seemed to change no longer dull and lifeless but talking with excitement well exciting for Snape.

"Malfoy, front! Wand ready!" he snapped at Draco who was talking. Did he just really call out his favorite student? Hell had to have frozen over. Draco picked up his wand and went to the front of the classroom.

"Are you ready?" Snape asked.

"Aren't you going to tell me the counter spell?" Malfoy looked skittish and it made Hermione smile.

"Don't you brag knowing you Mr. Malfoy and I quote ' I can handle anything that comes at me'" Snape smirked and a bright blue light shot from his wand and knocked Malfoy to the floor. "Tut Tut," he said back to his normal Snape voice. "you need more practice." Hermione gripped the edges of her seat, her mouth slightly open in fascination at performing real spells.

"You may get into groups and practice no spells that can really damage and no casting behind someone's back or you will earn yourself a detention." Everyone cleared the desks to the sides of the room and started practicing. Hermione knocked both Harry and Ron to the floor after blocking their feeble attempts to spell her and she laughed never having this much fun in a classroom.

"Miss Granger." Snape called from the front and her smile faded a bit. "Enlighten me?" he asked with a smirk. Was he asking her to be his dueling partner? She didn't think she had a choice… They stood facing each other and Hermione saw it all in slow motion his arm twitched and she was already throwing her hex at him. He easily blocked it and sent his own she dodged it and sent one at his feet and she was successful!

People stooped to stare as she knocked the teacher onto the floor she froze worried she would in trouble but he stood calmly not at all like Snape and said "See me after class." in his usual voice. Hermione's heart sunk and to think she defended him at lunch! Another hour of random hexes around the room and it was time to pack up and set the desks straight. The bell ended the school day.

"Do you want us to wait for you?" Harry asked looking Snape over.

"No, go ahead."

**Snape**

Snape watched her approach his desk nervously and he glared toward the doorway at her little lapdogs but was pleased to see them leave. He motioned to the chair in front of him. She was so beautiful not at all like the awkward girl in his classroom first year

"I'm impressed with your wandwork." he started.

"Oh, thank you, Professor!" he heard her let out a breath of relief as though she thought he told her to stay to yell at her..

"Do you practice often?" she smiled and he had to restrain himself from caressing that full bottom lip

"oh, yes all the time with Ron!" His mood dropped he'd forgotten about the dunderhead Weasley they seemed to be getting somewhat close and he didn't like it.

"I noticed you had a free period tomorrow. I need somewhat of a monitor as no one else is brave enough to step up to the job."

"Monitor, sir?"

"To help me grade papers or you can brew Lupin's next potion for him I know you recognized it yesterday morning." he was becoming the expressionless side of himself again. He ahd to restrain himself sixteen, sixteen he kept mutter ring in his head.

"Oh. Well, I might want my first period to be…free but the next one, sir?"

"I'll hold you to it." he drawled.

"Oh!" she stood. "I'll be late for Slughorn's party! Thank you for the compliment Professor but I must go!" she left quickly and he couldn't help but watch her backside as she left. He sighed, placing his head in his hands.

"Rough day, Severus?" came the light voice of none other than Albus Dumbledore. He was wearing Scarlett robes to match his new Scarlett glasses and Snape had to admit it wasn't his color.

"In fact the opposite." he offered him Hermione's abandoned seat and he took it graciously. Dumbledore waved his wand and a bottle of FireWhiskey appeared. After pouring them two glasses Dumbledore spoke.

"How did the new teaching approach come along?"

"Wonderful. I had all the students intrigued from first to last class. They need to learn to prepare themselves."

"I agree, Severus keep up the good work. Why don't you take a detour to Slughorn's party tonight." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with some hidden secret.

"Why?" I never liked them while I attended here why would I like them now?" he snapped.

"Severus, the more things seem to change the more they stay the same." and he apparated with a crack leaving the bottle of whiskey behind Snape liked to think it 'liquid courage' and he drank a few more glasses before heading to Slughorn's party so Dumbledore would quit badgering him but he knew he was going to see a certain brown haired Gryffindor.

**Hermione**

Slughorn's party was a success Hermione could see as she entered with Ron him in his best dress pants and her in a lovely shade of blue dress that came to mid-thigh. Harry was there already dancing with Ginny she laughed as he twirled her around, red hair flying and Hermione smiled.

"um, want a drink or something?" he asked sheepishly and she knew he would get dance shy from the Yule Ball.

"Sure." as soon as he went to the back of the room Hermione saw another boy come up to her he was blond and fair very clean cut. He took Hermione's hand and kissed it.

"Cormac McLaggen and your name beautiful?"

"Hermione Granger," she flushed adding the pink color to accentuate her dress.

"Can I have a dance?" he asked and Ron was talking with Harry at the drinks.

"I don't see why not." she gushed and began to twirl lightly to the tinkling melody in the background.

"My father works at the ministry," he started and she was instantly reminded of Draco Malfoy she swept the perimeter through the laughing and dancing students thankfully he wasn't here.

"He was part of Slughorn's infamous 'Slug Club' as well." she found herself bored with Cormac. The song ended and she tried to step back but he held on to her waist tightly and she winced.

"One more." he smiled as though her saying no thanks wasn't an option.

"um,"

"Actually, McLaggen, this dance is mine." Cormac bowed to them both. "Professor." It was Snape who took her waist and hand this time those spots tingled.

"I wouldn't expect you to be here." she said lightly. He was contrasting to the people here they were light, bright and open whereas he was dark and mysterious… did he really just think that?

"Did I take you away from your date?" he smirked and Hermione tried not to wince. Snape was drunk or something close to it she scould the FireWhiskey so strongly!

"No sir, Ron is my date."

"Is that so?" he muttered and she turned to see Ron in the back corner snogging Lavender Brown! How dare he?! She turned back to Snape blinking back tears. How did she not expect him to do this to her? The corners of Snape's mouth turned drunkenly and she almost gasped in shock when Snape's thumb trailed across her bottom lip intimately.

"There are better people than Weasley who deserves you, Hermione." he whispered and left her standing there dumbstruck. Did he just call her Hermione and not Granger? She licked across her bottom lip getting a taste of the fine fire whiskey. There was more to that gesture than an innocent drunk visit.

_**Don't forget to leave your thoughts in a review I love reading them! xoxo**_


	3. Chapter 3: Impossible

**Chapter Three: Impossible**

Hermione was relieved that the next school day lacked a Defense against the Dark Arts class she was somewhat afraid to see him. Hermione was still convincing herself she hadn't dreamt the whole damn things. Her stomach twisted at breakfast and lunch but he didn't make an appearance at either. Was it because of the party? The bell rang for her last period and she was thankful it was her free period. Feeling like she could fly to Gryffindor Tower she felt so relieved that could she could go and hide. There was only a few students in the warm, welcoming common room among them Lavender Brown who was doing extra work at the table in the corner. She had promptly avoided Ron all day and he seemed to get the message as he met her accusing eyes at breakfast. She worried that her friendship with Harry would take a toll but he had sat between her and Ginny without a backward glance at Ron. Not wanting to be in the same tower as Lavender just yet Hermione headed for the girls bath to shower.

She couldn't get his eyes out of her mind as she turned on the water and stepped in when it was warm enough. And he meant exactly what by other people deserved her? He was almost drunk he could have gone to anyone last night perhaps she was just the first he'd seen. Hermione was no one Professor Snape that way..less composed. She rubbed her hands over her body and sighed…playing with her now erect nipples. Her thoughts unintentionally went back to Professor Snape and the way he touched her lip so romantically and who was she supposed to think about? Ronald Weasley? Bloody hell no and certainly not McLaggen either! She was sure his intentions were good but he seemed full of himself. Hermione leaned against the wall for support and her fingers slipped inside herself already wet with arousal. Imagining the taste of the fire whisky as she bit her lip her fingers rolled her clit and she moaned out her orgasm

She thoroughly rinsed herself off and stepped out wrapping the white fluffy towel around her.

"You sounded so sweet." came a voice and her head jerked up. It was McLaggen and from the look of need on his face and the bulge in his pants he had been listening to her moans.

"Really McLaggen, a girl's bathroom?" she said breathlessly no knowing what would happen and of course in her hate to get a shower she had left her wand in the girls dormitory! She was exposed, vulnerable and most everyone was in classes. He walked to her like predator cornering prey and her fight or flight instinct kicked in and since she had no wand to fight with she tried to flee around the sinks but he grabbed her arm and shoved her against the wall. Hermione desperately kept one hand on her towel and he pried it of. She gasped as her fell to the floor and her wet, naked body was exposed.

"Cormac, stop!" she screamed and it echoed off the walls. He unzipped his pants and held both of the wrists above her head, trapping her there.

"That's right, Granger. Say my name. No one turns down Cormac McLaggen!" She squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the pain of him breaking her entrance but it never came. He grunted and slipped to the floor, releasing her wrists, standing back a few feet where Cormac was just standing, wand raised, was Severus Snape. Hermione's breath caught as she quickly covered her breasts with her crossed arms but not before Snape got an eyefull. He put the towel around her in a gentle un-snape kind of way.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" he asked and she silently nodded, not quite meeting his gaze. She was embarrassed already knowing her cheeks flamed.

"When you are dressed come to my office." She didn't dare meet his black eyed gaze but nodded silently.

"Get up, McLaggen," Snapes voice went cold the way she used to. "It's off to McGonagall with you." he grabbed the frightened boy by the scruff of his neck, black robes billowing behind him and the left. The door slammed with finality. The girl slid to the floor and cried out her frustration day two back at school and already she was stressed to the breaking point that had nothing to do with classes. She dressed and combed her hair out before setting out to Snape's office. Classes were still in session and she went through the other entrance to his office so she didn't have to walk through the classroom. His office up here on the third floor looked a lot cozier than the one from the dungeons. There were two sofas and an armchair facing each other next to a lit fire and she sat on the sofa. Her wet hair dripped down her front but she paid it no mind. Her thoughts drifted to Professor Snape's behavior and it wasn't like any other teachers. Perhaps he had forgotten what he had said to her at Slughorn's party. She didn't want to have to avoid his gaze in humiliation every time they saw one another they had all year after all. Hermione, she thought to herself coldly, you thought about him as you pleasured yourself in the shower not but thirty minutes ago.

"If you gnaw your lip any more it will bleed." came his emotionless voice as he walked to the armchair across from her. She found herself looking anywhere but his face. "Tea, Ms. Granger?" he drawled and handed her a cup. She smelled chamomile and it was an herb specifically used to calm nerves, she drained the cup.

"Why do you do that?" she asked suddenly and one of his eyebrows rose in question. "Call me by my first and last name?"

"Think nothing of it, girl!" he snapped suddenly and she flinched that was the nasty, ill tempered teacher she knew. Hermione said nothing instead she moved her wet hair behind her back. "As much as it pains me," he drawled so low that it sounded like it didn't pain him at all, actually. "I must ask what McLaggen and yourself were doing in the bathroom to begin with?" She didn't answer…he thought they had went in together or at least he knew it was a possibility and it pained Hermione to know he thought so low of her.

"Did you enter the bathroom together, Miss Granger?" he snapped coldly. She looked down at the floor to avoid his burning gaze.

"It's not his fault." she heard herself mutter. Why the hell did she just lie about McLaggen? Suddenly Snape was standing in front of her. He grabbed her jaw none too gently and jerked her face up so their gazes locked.

What happened next was such a terrible experience as Snape used Legilimency on her mind.. Prying for the truth. It was such a personal invasion she was just as open and exposed to him as he invaded her thoughts and memories. He stormed through her weak defenses and smirked when he was in her head with her replaying her memory as though she were reliving it. 'Hermione stepped into the shower and touched herself,' the shame burned throughout her present body and mind knowing his presence was there. He could hear their thoughts from the memory… 'Not Ronald, nor McLaggen..' he was watching her thoughts as they turned to Snape and what he did at the party. The memory Hermione proceeded to pleasure herself to the thought of him and went on the when McLaggen spoke to her and then proceeded to assault her until the Professor arrived'

He left her mind so suddenly she stared shocked and invaded for a moment. He dropped her face rather roughly.

"Indeed." he said, conjuring himself a glass of wine and standing by the fire. Hermione felt herself hot and damp between her legs and she squeezed her legs together, ashamed.

"You are dismissed." he muttered and Hermione was flooded with relief she forgot her question of why he acted out at Slughorn's party or how he she was in the bathroom.

**-Snape-**

He heard the door shut behind her and locked it with his wand. Taking the rest of the wine he sat at his deak cursing McLaggen, if only Snape had the power to do what he wised to him. He now had her memory etched into his mind forever and he replayed the beginning over and over again. Watching the water stream and run down her creamy skin the perfect perky nipples on her small but full rounded breasts. His eyes traveled to her navel where he would have thought anyone but her would have had that dangling naval piercing in the shape of two red cherries and those soft thighs and legs. His member twitched and grew at the sight of her fingers slipping into her folds and thinking of him.

It was too much for the might Severus Snape to resist he replayed her pleasuring herself to the thought of him and began to stroke his prick to the scene of her head thrown back look of pure ecstasy on her face. He came quickly. She was curious as to why he acted the way he did last night and she must not find out..

**-Hermione-**

She sat in the library on Friday evening the rest of the first school week passed quickly despite her obvious embarrassment toward Snape in classes or meals or even when they passed by in the hallway. She was just finishing her homework and packed it away when Madam Pince called to her.

"Twenty minutes until I close the library, Miss Granger." Hermione nodded was it almost ten already tonight? She left the library and almost ran right into Ginny.

"Hello," she muttered to the redhead.

"Are you okay 'mione, you seemed distant the week." her friend looked concerned.

"Homework load." she smiled. " I'm fine, Ginny. Thank you."

"And Snape?" she lowered her voice looking seriously at Hermione then.

"Nothing inappropriate." She lied.

"Well, all of us are going to lie by the lake tomorrow and relax it's supposed a sunny warm Saturday. You should come, after lunch."

"I'll be there." Hermione smiled and returned to Gryffindor tower.

She had misplaced her brave potion she had been somewhat planning to go to his quarters tonight so he couldn't escape her demanding the question about the party. Maybe if she brewed Veriterserum so he would have no choice but to tell her. She would have to somehow get the book from the restricted section and she needed a signed permission from a teacher..Slughorn? Or she could just steal it form his storage closet in his office that would be a bit trickier she couldn't dam well just ask him she knew he would either lie or deny anything that even happened. It didn't help that he had practically sat next to her mind watching her masturbate to the thoughts of his eyes and touch. Hermione chickened out after that thought what a Gryffindor she was.

That night, Hermione tossed and turned unable to sleep mostly because of the Legilimency since it was the first time she ever experienced it. Parvati, Padma, and Lavender were all asleep and Hermione stood and left out of the common room downstairs. She was barefoot in the muggle pajama shorts and tank top (no bra) she realized as her arms prickled form the chilliness of the staircase. Hermione could just sneak to the closed in his office his quarters were connected to his office so she could easily slip in and out without even being noticed. She took her wand out she had other methods to becoming invisible besides Harry's Invisibility cloak, tapping herself on the head with her wand she slipped past peeves who was dropping bits of chalk on the other side of the hallway muttering insults about Filch, the caretaker and his creature of a cat, Mrs. Norris. Hermione turned the dark corner and sprinted to the middle of the long hallway where his other door was.. It was locked. She pointed her wand towards the lock and whispered "Alohamora." and it clicked open under her magic. Her heart pumping with adrenaline as she closed the heavy door behind her. The fire was out and was silent the only light source came from the moonlight shining through the two floor to ceiling windows. She saw the closed closet storeroom door in the corner past his open bedroom door.

This is crazy, she thought she never would have pictured herself doing this to any teacher much less _him. _She tiptoed past his door and opened the closet it creaked softly and she paused holding her breath and listening..silence. She turned on the single bulb hanging from the top shelf to the bottom shelf. He had all kinds of potions ingredients in here still powdered, liquid, solid, common and rare. The second shelf was little vials of already made potions and were alphabetized.

"What are you doing, Miss Granger!" came Snape's furious snarl behind her. How can he see her? Then she realized her charm had worn off.

"Um-," she lost her footing and slipped, gasping. She felt two arms encircle her safely as she was caught by the Professor. It was the first time she got a look at him. His arms and chest were bare and creamy pale. She was surprised to see him wearing gray muggle sweatpants with a white drawstring she found herself looking over his muscles that was obviously always hidden under his teaching robes. She felt a surprise wetness between her legs and her nipples hardened under the thing cotton shirt. Hermione pictured her naked breasts pressing against his bare chest and flushed. He had already seen her naked unwillingly both times but still.

This was impossible none of the could ever really happen, it was impossible.

"Careful, before you break your neck," he snapped and practically dropped her to her feet. "Now what were you looking for and why and if you lie to me I will give you detention." he snarled, grabbing her upper arm and sat her on his couch. She looked up defiantly, glaring.

"I don't have to tell you anything!" She'd never seen Professor Snape so angry or emotional for that matter his expression started to deflate her sudden bravery to rebel. He growled.

"It's as though you enjoy me invading your mind!" he grabbed her jaw again but she yanked away and stood by the desk.

"You think it appropriate to invade a student's mind against her will?" she challenged.

"And I suppose you thinking about your teacher in the shower is appropriate, also?" eh snarled.

"Lets not forget you wouldn't know if you hadn't watched the whole process!" her voice was getting louder and Snape scowled drawing his wand and waved it at the door twice.

"What are you doing?"

"Soundproofing the room. Tell me why you are at my storage room at two in the morning. I will not ask again." his eyes glittered at his promise. She lifted her chin defiantly in no hurry to answer the man.

"So be it." he snarled again and he was already there, pinning her against the desk and staring at her fearful eyes.

Once again they were sucked into the tresses of her mind her constant inner battle to ask him, her sneaking for Veritiserum in the closet the wetness eh felt when he caught her and most embarrassingly the image of her pressing her breasts on his chest. Then he was gone.

"You do realize how wrong this is..," he murmured not moving and gazing over her face "you're underage and I'm you r teacher it's highly frowned upon." He brushed his thumb across one of her hardened nipples and she gasped in excitement. His face became expressionless and cold he released her.

"Leave and speak of this to no one." she got to the door unsure why she was feeling so rejected.

"Yes sir." she muttered and left

**-Snape-**

He slammed his hand down on the desk in frustration as his erection bulged in his pants. That girl infuriates him to no end and he's never been more aroused in his life. No one can know.. They would both be in more trouble than it was worth him particularly. He would have to repulse her be as distant and cold as possible lest they get caught this was dangerous and not just for at Hogwarts. He glanced at the faded Dark Mark on his left forearm.. But for other reasons. He proceeded to his bed and cured the annoyance in his pants somehow knowing floors above him in Gryffindor tower the little know it all minx was doing to same. He gulped down a whole glass of wine before falling dreamlessly asleep.

He was sitting in the Great Hall Saturday morning discussing the Cormac McLaggen issue and how he would have detention in the forest for a month with Filch. This pleased him greatly. McGonagall left the table and made way to the huge double wooden doors. Students were eating breakfast and opening mail brought in from the owls. Hermione Granger entered the room with infamous Potter at her side. He watched McGonagall whisper something to her and she nodded before sitting at the Gryffindor table and pouring herself some tea. He was so ruinous last night he forgot to take points or give her a detention and really what good would it do? According to her mind she was greatly determined to get that truth potion being an insufferable know it all she felt the annoying need to know why he was acting so strangely. She turned and stared at him Snape scowled and looked away waiting for her to turn back to her friends before sneaking another peek. She wasn't in her uniform due to the weekend she was wearing tight muggle jeans and a maroon t-shirt that showed a bit of hip skin and Snap felt his cock twitch. Distant Severus, he reminded himself, cold, distant, sixteen. He growled unintentionally when he saw one of the Weasley twins sit next to her and he felt a jealous twang in his gut. He listened in…

"Hello, Hermione! Mum wants to know if you're spending Christmas with us."

"Hi, Fred. I'm not sure yet. It depends on all the Christmas holiday work I might need the library." she replied somewhat distant.. Because of him? He wished he could get into her mind know what she was thinking.

"Well, are you meeting with us all after lunch? By the lake?" he smiled a lopsided smile at her and Snape swore he saw the girl flush.

"It'll be fun 'mione. Get some from air with us." Harry insisted.

"Who's 'us'?" she asked.

"Ginny, Harry, Luna, Katie Bell, Angelina, George and I ..maybe Ron and Lavender." him and Harry exchanged a knowing glance. She obviously hasn't repaired her friendship with Ron Weasley just yet.

"Sounds great." she smiled without hesitation and this surprised Potter and Weasley as well as Snape..

**-Hermione-**

She left the Great Hall alone tugging her shirt over her exposed hips again this T-shirt was a bit tiny. She literally bumped into Neville Longbottom almost knocking him over.

"Oh, Neville. I'm so sorry!" she gushed. He was holding a somewhat looking venus flytrap.

"It's ok. I've still got hold of it."

"Where are you going?"

"The Greenhouse. Professor Sprout agreed to help look after it." he smiled.

"Well, that's very kind of her." Hermione smiled. She spotted Ron and Lavender holding hands on the way to the Great Hall and it really didn't bother her anymore her mind was always unintentionally on a certain someone.. Hermione watched Professor Snape whip past the students and up the marble staircase he didn't glance back at her.

"Well, two birds with one stone." Draco Malfoy sneered at Neville and Hermione. Neville cowered but Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Still tending your ego after Mondays duel, Malfoy? She crooned aware of her wand in her pocket if she needed it.

"Watch your tongue," he snapped. "Mudblood and where are you off to, Squib?" eh addressed Neville but Neville had no time to answer. Hermione pulled back her fist and punched Malfoy, like third year, in the nose. He stumbled backwards and Hermione noticed his gorillas weren't there cracking their knuckles and looking menacing like typical Slytherins. Her knuckles hurt but she kept a straight face as McGonagall came rushing over observing Malfoy's new bleeding nose.

"What happened?"

"Granger knocked me in the nose!" his voice was off pitch.

"If that true, Longbottom?" she asked Neville who had remained silent the whole time looking between everyone incredulously.

"I didn't see Hermione do anything, Professor." he said.

"Well, then Malfoy I suggest you get to the Hospital Wing." he sneered at her.

"You'll regret that." and he hobbled off with McGonagall.

"Thank you, Neville."

"Anytime." and he left to the grounds. She shook her now swelling hand she couldn't go the hospital wing with Malfoy and McGonagall there so she went to the only other teacher she wanted to see.. Still thinking their situation was quite impossible.


	4. Chapter 4: Complications

**Chapter Four: Complications**

**-Snape-**

He groaned in his attached bathroom as he gave his member a final tug, spilling hot semen on his hand thinking of none other than little miss hip today. Washing off, he replaced his clothing and went through his room to his office/study to find none other than Hermione Granger closing his door quietly as though she meant to sneak up on him.

"Knocking, Granger." he spat and she squeaked, spinning around. He saw her eyes flick to his desk and back at him.

"Why do you continue to badger me, Granger? You are my _underage student _and nothing more." he drawled coldly but it didn't seem to phase her.

"I wanted to ask if you would heal my hand." she approached him slowly those hips and flat stomach showing under her shirt.

"They have a hospital wing for those concerns." he snapped. She was close enough that he smelled the fragrance she wore some sort of flower scent.

"I can't go there. McGonagall and Malfoy are there!"

"So?" This girl was infuriating, annoying, a thorn in his side so why could he not stop thinking of her?

"Watch my memory, sir." he blinked. Did she just offer for him to use Legillimency on her? The way she looked up at him so innocent and trusting made him want to bend her over his desk. He sighed and took her jaw feeling her pulse quicken and he inwardly rolled his eyes. HE probed her mind quicker than before as it was becoming familiar to him and that was saying something. He kept his walls up so she would not see or hear his thoughts for her. If Snape made that mistake he was sure the girl would no longer have her virtue. He passed the scene where she felt rejected after he scowled at her at breakfast and watched Draco taunt her and Longbottom. It surprised him to see her blood Draco's nose and McGonagall wisk him off after Longbotton lied for her. He returned to his own mind with a corner of his mouth turned upwards.

"Very well." he took her bruised, swollen hand in his and muttered some healing enchantments. Her hand returned to normal and she blushed.

"Thank you..sir," but he cut her off.

"Miss Granger, I think it best if we keep out distance." he felt quite the opposite but it was wrong on so many levels. He never though he would meet a proper Death Eater but yet here he was.

"I want to take you up on your offer." she continued.

"Offer?"

"To spend some free periods here..,"

"Damn!" he forgot Lupin's damned potion! He went to the storage closet and grabbed the proper ingredients.

"Sir?" she asked as he set up the cauldron. "I can brew it properly..," and he wanted to find some excuse for her to stay yet she was already handing him one.

"Indeed." he said and went back to his desk watching her take control of the now bubbling potion. He marked one page of homework after another until he saw her spoon the potion into seven different vials and corked them. His eyes ran up the length of her thigh to her exhaustive behind in those tempting jeans and she turned locking their gazes.

"It's done." she whispered and brought the bottles to his desk.

"If you are to be spending free time here no one can know." he found himself saying slowly he was saying one thing but meaning something completely different.. She took in a breath of understanding.

"I promise not to tell anyone." he took her hand and brushed his lips across her knuckles.

"You are going to be the death of me, Miss Granger."

**-Hermione-**

Snape allowed her to remain with him in his study but after practically kissing her hand and making her heart beat erratically in her chest he didn't touch her again. She actually felt somewhat disappointed when the lunch bell rang. Their gazes met but neither moved from their spot.

"Hungry, Miss Granger?" he asked, sipping on his wine and she found it utterly sexy. He looked like a dark, mysterious, deep thinker who belonged in a library just as Hermione did.

"Yes." she practically purred. "I'm sure Harry is wondering where I am." His posture changed from relaxed to tense.

"Potter." he spat. "I tire of hearing his name."

"He's different than his father."

"I beg to differ!" he raised his voice and glared at her. He was so moody! One minute carefree the next guarded and spiteful. She raised her chin in defense.

"I'd better go, then." she said rather frostily and stood trying unsuccessfully to pull her shirt over her hips. She saw him stare unblinking at her midriff and smiled.

"Will you be back?" he asked quietly.

"I promised Harry and Fred I would relax with them after by the lake."

"Come here." he said as an order and she didn't hesitate but sat next to him on the sofa. He pointed his wand at her forehead and muttered something she couldn't quite make out but felt nothing.

"What-,"

"It's a concealment charm I may be an exceptional Legillimens but that doesn't make me the only one. We need to keep our meetings a secret."

"Like Dumbledore." she stated and saw the corners of his mouth turn up.

"You are a know it all."

"I can come back after." she suggested already eager to come back.

"Tonight." he muttered returning to his book.

"Sneaking away at dinner?" she smiled and he smirked at her, eyes glittering.

"After everyone has gone to bed." his lip brushed her knuckles once more and she left for lunch.

She walked into the Great Hall aware of people sneaking glances at her and smiling.. Oh god did they find out about her and Snape's closeness already? She spotted Malfoy at the Slytherin table, swollen nose and bruised eye.

"Everyone knows." Ginny told her as she sat between her and Fred, George and Harry were across from them.

"Knows what?" her heart sank.

"That you clobbered Malfoy in the nose, of course!" Fred laughed. "Apparently no one saw but Neville you're my hero now." She shrugged, embarrassed.

"I've done it before."

"Once is a warning, twice is the beat down." George laughed with his twin. She relaxed and ate a grilled cheese. When they were done they left the castle and down the luscious green slope of a law to the lake talking of their first week. It was the first time in a long time that Snape was put out of her mind. She sat next to Ginny and Luna facing the afternoon sun watching it turn the surface of the Black Lake to glitters. Neville joined them and him and Luna eyed each other appreciatively. When Katie and Angelina arrived Hermione started to get a bit down. Ron and Lavender never showed probably off snogging in some dark corner but that's not why her mood dropped. She noticed they all had someone and realized that Neville was next to Luna, Harry with Ginny and Fred and George with Katie and Angelina…Hermione was the only one who was alone.

She looked up longingly to the castle not knowing the one she was growing fond of was already watching her through a castle window. If it was wrong on so many levels why did it feel so right? Hermione felt a hand on hers and she looked into Ginny's warm brown eyes.

"Forget Ron, he's a git. You'll find someone worth your time. What about Krum he's been sending you letters all summer." Viktor! She had forgotten all about him his last letter came in the last day of the summer holidays and she'd never answered. He graduated from Durmstrang two years ago, she sighed if only Ginny knew but she didn't so Hermione put on a front and smiled.

"I haven't even read his last letter yet. Harry could I borrow Hedwig to send back a reply?"

"Course'." he replied.

"Thanks." Hermione stood and they all looked at her.

"Not the library, again." Katie smiled. Is that really all they thought she did.. Well she had to admit she spent most of her first three years at Hogwarts in the library but still.

"You may not have to write him," Luna said in her breathy, soprano voice. Her hair seemed whiter blond in the sun and she was really growing into herself.

"What?" Hermione replied.

"I overheard the Headmaster talking yesterday that the Headmaster of Durmstrang was arriving tonight and bringing his best student."

"Viktor graduated two years ago." she said.

"You know Krum will be here tonight, Hermione." Ginny stuck out her tongue. Her heart fluttered in her chest until she remembered she had other secret plans tonight. Viktor Krum was indeed handsome and charming but he never could quite pronounce her name correctly. He was nice but not exactly what Hermione was interested in it was like comparing a boulder with a panther…

A panther?

There she went again unintentionally thinking of her Professor. She would be of age in twelve days turning seventeen but it still wouldn't be okay with the student/teacher relationship if that's what he wanted he was always giving out mixed signals.

"Hermione…are you ok?" Fred asked and she was still standing there absorbed in her own thoughts.

"Of course." she smiled and started her slow trek back up to the magnificent castle.

**-Snape-**

He felt oddly like some kind of peeping Tom, no pun intended to the Dark Lord, as he watched Hermione.. Miss Granger sit with her friends by the lake. Even from his third floor office window he could see her hair was more red than brown in direct sunlight.

"Severus..a word." he turned from the Gryffindor to face Dumbledore who irritatingly had the same habit as Miss Granger, to not knock before entering a room that didn't belong to them.

"Yes, Headmaster." he motioned to his seat across form his desk where he sat gently.

"We have visitors from Durmstrang coming tonight. Karkaroff and Krum and Durmstrangs new star pupil."

"And what business do they have with Hogwarts tonight?"

"They have come to speak of taking more practical approaches with the war so close at hand to create a specific dueling class to add to schedules."

"And he needs Krum and his star pupil involved?" Severus inclined.

"He insisted. I wanted to warn you ahead of time that a fellow Death Eater would be in the castle." Severus bowed his head in thanks. Dumbledore stood but Snape intervened.

"Who would teach this 'dueling class'? As we both know the last class with that was by that idiot Lockhart."

"Ah, I'm glad you asked. It will be Viktor Krum."

"Krum! But why does he not teach at Durnstrang?" To Dumbledore it would seem Severus thought he was in competition for the dueling class but to Snape it was about Granger. He knew Krum fancied her they went to the Yule Ball together and even then it was clear she had a fancy for him as well.

"They have so many teachers with too much free time and as you can see, Severus we are, in fact, quite the opposite. Besides Mr. Krum graciously volunteered." Volunteered to take Miss Granger's virtue.. He thought bitterly and even if the time came and he offered who was she to say no?

"How nice of him." he replied rather sourly.

"Do not think, Severus, that I doubt your skills even for a moment. I am well aware that you are the advanced dueler of the two even compared to Karkaroff. Mind you to keep this between us but I believe Karkaroff is placing Krum here as a spy, a pawn for Voldemort whether he knows it or not to report back about our students."

"But you do not want them to know your suspicions so you graciously accept his offer." Snape smirked. Smart for an old man.

"Which is why I am informing you even before Minerva that I would like for you to keep an eye on Krum and Karkaroff until he departs tomorrow night."

"Of course, Headmaster."

"Right, well I'm off to inform Minerva. Oh, and do bring Miss Granger when we all meet after dinner in my office." Snape was taken aback entirely unable to hide his shock.

"Whatever for?"

"Well, since Karkaroff is bringing his best student I think it well mannered that we bring ours." Snape wasn't at all surprised she was Hogwarts' top student.

"Of course, Headmaster."

After Dumbledore had left Snape cursed the Dark Lord knowing there were multiple levels of spying about to begin. Snape on Krum and Karkaroff, Krum on Dumbledore and Karkaroff on Snape and through all of that the only he could think about was how uncaring and perhaps cold he would need to be towards Miss Granger. If indeed, Karkaroff was going to be watching Snape, the last thing he wanted was the information that he was getting an ever growing soft spot for a muggle born student relayed back to the Dark Lord. He sank back in his chair not wanting to think about having to deal with that git, Karkaroff as much of a little snitch he was begging approval of the Dark Lord. He rose back to his double windows to see all of Granger's friends but her nowhere to be found. He scowled preferring her to be in his vision at almost all times. He felt this little game of theirs was soon coming to a close. Snape left his office and headed up to the Gryffindor Tower.

**-Hermione-**

She rubbed her finger along the book spines in the library searching for a certain text of defensive spells verbal, nonverbal, and wandless. Hermione had to be able to defend herself against anything. How was she to participate in a war if she couldn't merely shrug off an advance from McLaggen? After plucking the right volume from the shelf she also went in search for a book on Occlumency, with Snape willing to forcefully use Legillimency on her mind she needed to be able to block it no matter what sort of strange sexual allure she felt for him her mind was _her _mind. She picked up the proper text and checked them out before leaving the library she would go to the girls dormitory and safely read in privacy before dinner. But if she said the only reason she wanted Occlumency was to block out Snape it would be a lie, Krum could also get into someones mind nowhere near as well Snape he was literally somewhat famous for his skills. She checked her watch it was now three p.m. Hermione turned the corner and what she heard made her jump back to hide.

"You're nothing but a foul git, Ron!" came Lavender Brown's shriek.

"You're over thinking this Lav Lav."

"Over thinking Hermione Granger's picture in your wallet!" She froze when she heard her name. Ron still had that picture in his wallet from last year at Grimmauld Place? He had snuck it when Harry made her laugh so hard Pumpkin juice came out of her nose. It was even worse when the pictures were wizard oriented because they moved to replay that memory not at all like muggle photographs that stayed put for eternity. She could see it in her head now her and Harry sitting at the table laughing carelessly. She snapped out of her thoughts and peeked around the corner but they both had gone and the corrider was quiet again.

Then she heard Cormac McLaggen's voice at the end of the long hallway talking to his friend and Hermione gasped, clutching her books. She turned to flee and ran into someone who was silently standing behind her. Hermione could swear he was following her now and the thought made her slightly lightheaded. Her books had tumbled to the floor and she bent, quick to snatch them up before Snape could read them but he quickly knocked her hands out of the way and read the titles.

"Occlumency hmmm, I wonder what brought that on." his voice was cold yet again. Cormac turned the corner and as soon as he spotter her he blushed furiously and almost ran down the staircase, his Ravenclaw friend following.

"Be ready after dinner. I am to escort you to the Headmaster's Office." and with that being said he turned and left her standing dumbfounded. Had the headmaster found out somehow? Hermione was the biggest case of nerves the rest of the afternoon that she couldn't concentrate on her books.

Dinner came too soon and Hermione was queasy. She wanted until the rest of the students voices faded into the Great Hall. She sat alone perhaps the only on except a few ghosts who weren't at dinner. How could she go in there and face _him _and the Headmaster?

"You feelin' alrigh' Hermione?" It was Hagrid, coming down the stairs. "You look a bit pale."

"A bit under the weather." she replied, feeling even tinier under his giant stature.

"Let Pomfry take a look at ya."

"It's just nerves, Hagrid." she tried her best to smile at him.

"I know what's goin' on." he sat next to her noisily and her head snapped up.

"You do?"

"Course' your nervous 'bout Krum being back a few students saw him on the ground earlier."

"Oh." her heart sank as a whole new ball of knots in her stomach surface she had completely forgotten about him.

"You know me so well, Hagrid." She lied.

"Mind taking a bit of advice from a bat like me?'

"Not at all, Hagrid!"

"Just because you were close fourth year doesn't mean you owe him anything' now." he smiled through his bushy beard.

"It doesn't make the nerves go away."

"Why don't you come down to the hut and have some tea to calm your stomach I'll vouch for you missing dinner, if it comes to that."

"That sounds lovely, thank you but perhaps tomorrow, I'll come with Harry and maybe Ron if he will speak to me. I have to face my problems head on." she smiled and stood.

"Thas a Gryffindor! I'll walk you to the Great Hall!"

They went down a few flights of stairs past the Bloody Baron telling Peeves off for soaking Flich's cat. As soon as they walked through the already open wooden doors she could already feel Snape's angry gaze burning into her for being a half hour late. Hagrid gave her a one arm hug and sauntered off to the teachers table she didn't dare look in that direction. There was an empty seat next to Ron as she saw Lavender sitting at eh complete other end and this was her chance to make things right no matter how much Snape would be furious. He had said it himself he was only her teacher and she only his student. Hermione was only doing what he requested… getting distance.

Ron and Harry looked up in shock as she filled the empty seat and helped herself to a hamburger.

"Hermione..," he started.

"Ron don't apologize I forgive you for the party we are friends, are we not?" she smiled at him goofy Ronald from her first memory of him on the train with the dirt on his nose to his and Lavender Brown's fight. They were meant to be friends and he hugged her.

"I am sorry for what it's worth." he muttered in her ear.

"Ron's going to try out for the Quidditch team next month." Harry said when they broke apart.

"Really?"

"Keeper." Ron shrugged. "Oliver Wood will be a tough act to follow."

"I have faith in you." She said.

Hermione allowed herself a peek at the teacher table and noticed both Snape and Dumbledore sending her glances..what did that mean? She met Snape's unblinking gaze and watched as his brow furrowed in frustration. She raised an eyebrow wondering what his problem could possibly be now. There was always _something _wrong with that man.

**-Snape-**

She raised her eyebrow to him across the hall and he could not for the life of him enter her mind as skilled as he was in Legillimency it should not have been this difficult. Unless she had done the spells from the Occlumency book… Severus then glanced at Dumbledore who was watching her watching him and his heart sank. He knew. Dumbledore was unknowingly in her head hearing whatever foolish schoolgirl thoughts were racing about him in that know it all head of hers. He threw up his Occlumency walls as he felt him probe his mind next. How did he get past the charm he put on Granger?

He met gazes with the Headmaster who gave him a small, knowing smile and..nodded? It was Snape's turn to raise his eyebrow at Dumbledore. When dinner ended he waited on the students to go back to their common rooms. The Headmaster approached him slowly as he stood to leave.

"It seems we have something else to discuss, Severus." he didn't seem sickened or disagreeing with the new information. "Severus, the girl will be seventeen in almost eleven days time."

"She will still be my student. Do you not think it wrong..sickening?" If there was one mind he had never been able to read it was Albus Dumbledore's.

"I believe she would be the only one to intrigue you besides Lily Evans," Snape flinched at the sound of Potter's mother's name but Dumbledore continued. "I have seen her thoughts and memories from the past week and we have known each other longer and better than just a work relation. I am willing to turn the other cheek at this if you remain a secret." His eyes were twinkling and Snape wondered if he had gone mad encouraging him to have realtions with an underage student?

"Too many complications." Severus replied.


	5. Chapter 5: Racing Hearts

**Chapter Five: Racing Hearts**

**-Hermione-**

She tried desperately to think of something..anything else but Snape's body heat as she walked into Dumbledore's office.

"Herm-own-ninny!" came a deep, gruff voice.

"Viktor!" She smiled as he encompassed her in a tight bear-like hug and she winced. She didn't dare even glace at Karkaroff who had creeped her out ever since she first saw him fourth year. Harry had been certain he was a Death Eater so she stayed away from him but yet they _had _been sure Snape and Malfoy were also… There was another boy sitting in a chair by the bookshelf. He stood tall, dark, and utterly gorgeous.

"You must be Hermione Granger, top student at Hogwarts." She visibly flushed.

"Yes, and you are?" She shook his hand.

"Markus Lestrange. No relation to the crazy bat woman from Azkaban."

"Well that's..good?"

"Dumbledore!" Karkaroff ignored all of them and smiled at the Headmaster.. Hermione didn't think she had ever seem him smile.

"May we get to business?"

"Certainly, Miss Granger why don't you show Mr. Lestrange around the school." Hermione blushed at being acknowledged in front of them.

"Of course, I would love to." Viktor smiled at her and when she glanced at Snape on the way out (Markus following behind her), he looked angrier than she had ever seen him. They briefly made eye contact before she led him out of the office.

"What happened?" Markus asked.

"Pardon?"

"You were all smiles..now not so much."

"It's nothing. So, top student, huh?" she tried to keep her mind off her problems instead wanting to focus on Markus Lestrange no matter how disinterested she really was.

"Yes. Although this is my final year. I'll be happy to go."

"Why is that?" She couldn't help but notice the glint in his eye.

"I'm not exactly warrior qualified. I'm more I'm more into spells and potions than actual combat."

"There's nothing wrong with that..," Hermione honestly felt somewhat awkward just being thrown with him. They walked down the now empty staircases, as everyone was in their common rooms, and out the front castle door.

"Where are we going?"

"To sit by the lake it's lovely at night. If that's alright." She flushed.

"Course."

They sat heavily, Hermione still trying to pull her shirt down all the way and she thought the lake was pretty in the sun..wrong.

"Aren't students supposed to be in the castle at night?" he asked. The more they talked the more Hermione could tell the difference between him and the rest of the Durmstrang boys. Whereas the rest of them seemed menacing ready for a fight he sat next to her in the grass feeding off pure intellect and to her he seemed like he would a hidden agenda.

"Perceptive. I used to sneak out here fifth year when I decided some rules were meant to be broken."

"Perceptive," he smiled. "Krum seems to like you."

"Oh." Yes, she wrote to him but since the Triwizard tournament all of the those gushy feelings dwindled fast and started for Ronald until last week..she didn't even dare go further with that thought.

"You don't feel the same? What's not to like?"

"I like someone else."

"Oh. That's one of the main problems."

"Do you have someone?" she asked. He smiled.

"No. Doesn't feel the same."

"What's her name?"

"_His _name is Luke Grant." Hermione went slightly red in the face he liked boys.

"So if you're not much of a fighter how did you manage Durmstrange instead of Hogwarts?"

"My parents paid my way in." he shrugged.

They went on talking a bit easier with each other about different classes and his friend John that was the only other one to know his "boys" secret. They laid back looking up at the moon.

"So would you consider yourself the 'boy' in your future relationships?" she asked.

"I would hope so." He lifted her hand up in front of them to admire her nails. "Beautiful, but natural." And that's how they were found by Karkaroff and Viktor.

"Come now, Markus, enough flirting." Karkaroff beckoned. "We have out quarters for the night." They stood and Markus nodded to Hermione before following his headmaster.

"'Vant me to 'valk 'vith you to the castle?" Krum's accent honestly got on her nerves.

"Not necessary, Mr. Krum." Snape said and Viktor looked annoyed. He bowed to them both and departed.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"It's none of your concern, Miss Granger. The headmaster will announce it tomorrow at dinner." She couldn't help but think how alone they were out here in the dark now.

"Did you enjoy Mr. Lestranges company?"

"He was polite sire, not at all like McLaggen." she rose her chin again. It would figure as soon as she decided to do what was right and distance herself emotionally it was like she was pulled right back. But why? Because he saved her from getting raped in the bathroom? Neville could have saved her and damn sure wouldn't be thinking those thoughts about him! Her heart was pounding and she looked around to make sure they really were alone now, hidden behind the trees as she spoke up.

"Professor..I've tried,"

"Miss Granger, stop." He looked down into her eyes and gently probed her mind again. This time it was not rough or feeling like an invasion but a gentle connection and Hermione could not see the memories or thoughts he was looking at she was just in a trance until he pulled back.

"Hm. I never would have guessed Mr. Lestrange like men." Hermione smiled and looked down at her shoes. His hand snake out and lifted her face to look back at him.

"Am I that repulsive?" his lips twisted in a Snape-like smile.

"Not at all." she replied breathlessly and then the unthinkable happened of course he wouldn't really do it in case they were being watched but he sent her an image through his mind of how he saw her. Beautiful, smart, and witty. Then he leaned down in her mind and lightly, softly and hesitantly lowered his lips to hers. She could feel the warm contact on her real lips and it sent shivers through them both and it was over too soon. He dropped her jaw his face back to his emotionless mask..

"Come, it's getting late. Students belong in the castle at night, especially you." he added and she raised an eyebrow.

"Especially me?"

"Do me a favor, Granger and keep in my sight as much as possible. I've seen Mr. Krum's mind and his images scream loudly of you we don't want another McLaggen incident and I not be there in time." She nodded.

"Of course." she started to walk but he wasn't following her.

"Sir?"

"Go to bed, Hermione." was all he said before heading off to Hagrids hut. Odd, she thought, they never speak. But her heart was soaring as she replayed his images over and over in her mind on the way to the castle. He called me Hermione…

**-Snape-**

The booming bark of the boarhound rang behind the giants door.

"Back, Fang!" he yelled from within. His bushy beard peeked from behind the door.

"Snape?"

"Hagrid, may I?" he walked through without waiting for an answer. The surprise that he was even here was written all over the oaf's face.

"What brings you here?"

"Dumbledore. He sent me to tell you to be wary of Karkaroff and Krum since you're closest to their ship on the lake and the forest. Watch and report and try not to be seen." he highly doubted it with how tall and wide he was. He shooed the dog from his robes and left without another word.

Heading back up to the castle he inwardly groaned as he his left arm burned. It was a hot, itchy sensation that made one want to scratch the skin off. He looked around until he saw none other than Bellatrix Lestrange at the edge of the forest. She seemed to have lost even more weight resembling a skeleton with sunken in skin that was bone white as well. Her eyes were so large now they seemed to pop out of her skull, wearing her usual black attire and her wild black curls cascading down her back. The sight of her disgusted Snape. She smiled lethally and beckoned him to follow.. He would rather find some excuse to see Hermione but what choice did he have? As he walked to the forest he threw every Occlumency wall he'd ever learned lest the Dark Lord find something suspicious. Once he got to the forest edge she stood.

"No attire today, Severus." she purred. "We get to watch a punishment." she smiled gleefully her lips baring her teeth.

"Of whom?" he drawled.

"Poor Dolohov." Snape wasn't surprised.

As they got farther into the forest edge they could hear the murmers of voices growing louder and louder.

"Did he summon _all _of us?"

"Sounds like it. He must have done something bad!" They stepped into the clearing as the rest of the Death Eaters glanced them over before returning to their conversation. The Dark Lord and Dolohov weren't here yet and Bellatrix went off skipping like a madwoman to where the dark lord would stand. Lucius Malfoy walked to him and Snape found some comfort in Dumbledore's other spy.

"Curious." he muttered.

"Dolohov."

"Not surprised." Snape his a smirk even they thought alike.

"I hope it doesn't take long. Narcissa just had dinner on the table. Ever since Potter freed Dobby we have yet to get another elf."

"I have found no use for one." Lucius lowered his voice.

"I suspect Draco has been to see the Dark Lord without me..," he looked fearful.

"Draco..he wants to be." Snape oncluded. Idiot boy! He could damn well have that mark soon if that were the case.

"Narcissa needn't know."

"My followers..my..friends." came that slithery horrible voice of the dark lord ..of Voldemort. He had Dolohov kneeling in binds before him and they all gathered closer around. He addressed Bellatrix separately. "My pet." She all but purred at him and Snape heard Lucius snort softly. His boa rested at his feet staring unblinking at them all. He noticed Karkaroff coming into the clearing from the other side.

"Begging your pardons, milord." he said, slightly winded.

"Status?" Voldemort asked him

"Successful. Krum will be inside Hogwarts for the remainder of the year teaching a bullshit class." A few people chuckled appraisingly.

"Excellent and Does Dumbledore suspect us, Severus?" He asked, now looking at him.

"He has no idea." Snape lied.

"Excellent…excellent now to business!" Everyone turned to look at Dolohov.

"First, you fail me miserably at the ministry last month and now you've led Aurors to my old headquarters. Where are we to report now Dolohov..here every time?" he sneered with disgust so the riddle house had been discovered.

"Crucio!" he shouted with his wand pointed at the bound man and he writhed, screaming in agony. Everyone was silent through the screams and Dark Lord finally let up.

"It was a simple request, Dolohov. Spy at the ministry! Lucius and Snape can do it without problems even Bellatrix took a Polyjuice and managed!" She seemed to swell with pride at the mention of her name. Dolohov did nothing but whimper and Snape could see blood running from the welts on his wrists.

"But I am a merciful lord..Avada Kedavra!" Dolohov's body dropped to the ground dead in a single flash of green light.

"Nagini." Voldemort called and the snake slithered forward unhinging her jaw and swallowing all evidence that Dolohov ever existed. He turned to Bellatrix "Wait for me in my bedchamber." she apparated immediately and Severus was filled with disgust. Bedchamber..had he found a new location already?

"After Dolohov's stupidity I was to search of a new home. I discovered twelve Grimmauld Place," whispers broke out as this was the Order of the Phoenix's last headquarters, how ironic.

"Silence!" Voldemort roared." I found this place to be abandoned. Only a house elf remains and with Sirius Black dead and disposed it is free for the taking. That is our new headquarters." He then apparated with a loud CRACK and soon the others did too. Karkaroff nodded to Snape and Lucius before turning back the way he'd come. When the two of them were alone he turned to Snape with fearful eyes.

"Severus..you must watch Draco, aid him, attempt to keep him safe!" he pleaded.

"Normally, I would say the boy was getting what was coming to him but you are with Dumbledore so I shall keep an eye on him." As much as it pained him to do practically his, Dumbledores, and the Dark Lord's bidding he would comply.

"I am in your debt." and he apparated.

Snape walked back to the castle it was well past midnight now but he would go straight to Albus and relay the information of Draco, Krum, and Grimmauld Place before helping himself to a few glasses of Firewhisky.

All Sunday, Karkaroff avoided Severus' gaze he found quite unlike him. At breakfast, Hermione sat with her friends as per usual when Viktor Krum entered, most of the female student body couldn't take their eyes away. He went straight up to her and spoke but of course he was listening already feeling protective of her.

"'Vould you like take a 'valk 'vith me after breakfast?" he picked up her hand and kissed it. Snape felt the jealousy and rage rip through his chest although his face remained impassive.

"Um, thank you but I have plans to get extra credit from Professor Snape." she smiled at him apologetically.

"Another time," he muttered and left the Hall with a trail of gushing girls after him. He slipped unknowingly into her mind and sent her another string of images. Him stroking her hair and kissing down her neck. Her head snapped around to look at him in surprise and she smiled, he quite liked her smile.

'Good girl.' he said to her mind before leaving the Great Hall.

**-Hermione-**

She didn't feel bad for turning down Viktor at all by lying. Suddenly, an image popped in her head as he slipped in undetected. She could literally feel his hand on her hair..his lips traveling on her throat and she shivered. Hermione squeezed her legs together against the throbbing and suppressed a moan. Like always, it was over too soon and he left the hall.

"Hermione!" Ginny all but cried out. "We just talked about Krum yesterday! Why in bloody hell would you turn him down for 'extra credit'. It's still the first damn week of school!"

"My reasons are my own." she smiled and stood. Hermione had stayed up almost all night practicing a few defense spells, verbal and nonverbal. She passed by Draco Malfoy in the doorway he didn't even look at her and he seemed paler than usual and she really didn't give a damn. Hermione went straight to Snape's office on the third floor. She came to the black wood door and knocked.

"Enter." She heard and allowed herself to slip in and close the door behind her.

"Miss Granger." he smiled a small, twisted smile not looking up from his paperwork.

"I'd like to learn Legillimency." She hoped he would comply.

"Before Legillimency you must learn Occlumency, may I ask why?" he looked up at her then his eyes were suddenly guarded. Did she offend him in some way?

"The war is coming tomorrow for all we know! I want to fight alongside Harry so I must be able to defend myself. Mentally and physically." She swore she saw his jaw tense as though he were clenching his teeth together.

"I'll think about it." was all he said and looked back at his papers..utterly dismissing her. After all that this morning and last night that's all he had to say to her?

"So, that's it?" she bravely demanded.

"Well, what more do you want?" He snapped and she stomped to his desk glaring, making eye contact. Since he refused to read the signs she showed him the imagination of them writhing in his bed together naked until she cried out when he finally plunged into her.

"What an Imagination..you're still underage."

"You are the most stubborn man. Why won't you admit that you like me, you show it often enough!" He looked so angry at her outburst but Hermione didn't care she was getting what she came here for even if it had to be one kiss.

"I show it in your mind because whether or not we feel the same and believe me, Miss Granger, we do. You are underage I'm almost twenty years older than you does that not make you think twice? And if that doesn't maybe your being my student will!" They were now leaning towards each other over his desk, her almost shaking with anger, his face impassive as always.

"Haven't you learned when you push people away so much..sometimes they never come back?" she whispered and sent an image loud and clear of her and Viktor Krum..she didn't regret it. She heard a deep growl in his throat and he gave a jealous cry before grabbing her face and violently kissed her. They were moving in a frenzy, Hermione felt his teeth nip her lower lip and she tasted blood. What the..? She tried to hold back but he grabbed the back of her head and licked the blood off of her lip before kissing her more deeply. She lost herself all breathing and moving and warmth.

"You are just as stubborn as I am." he breathed with his forehead against hers. His eyes weren't all black like everyone believed them to be but so dark brown they appeared almost black.

"I mean what I said about being the death of me."

"Just admit you feel something for me and I"ll stop coming on so strongly." Hermione's heart was on overdrive.

"I feel something for you." he said slowly pulling back and straightening up. A knock at his door made her jump back as Pansy Parkinson walked in and sneered at Hermione, a natural Slytherin and Gryffindor rivalry.

"I can come back.."

"No, come in. Miss Granger, three pages written on Occlumency and Legillimency will your extra credit. Dismissed." He sat back in his chair and Hermione walked to the door. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Pansy as she opened the door and turned to look back at them.

'Don't despair, Hermione. She's nothing.' and she walked out with a smile, Snape in her head, and listening to her racing heart.


End file.
